Always Waiting
by perfectmanhyesung1127
Summary: When Ginny's love Draco dies after an accident,she is heartbroken. Then a boy that looks exactly like Draco with a different identity appears at Hogwarts,Ginny wonders if,Draco had never died after all
1. Default Chapter

Always Waiting  
  
#1  
  
As Ginny walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she noticed her brother Ron and Harry sitting and talking at the Gryffindor table. From the first day of their first year at the school, Ron and Harry had become best friends, which meant Ginny had an advantage that all the girls were envious of. Being close friends with the "famous" Harry Potter. But that didn't matter to her, a fact that shocked the girls. She didn't care about her reputation. Ginny Weasley cared about one person. Draco Malfoy. They had been going out since the start of their 4th year. And even with all the Weasleys and Malfoys going against them, everyone must say, the two were quite a fine couple.  
  
After dinner, Ginny slipped out of the crowd of students and headed towards the Slytherin common room. In front of the portrait, she recited the password Draco had told her. As soon as she set foot in the room Draco literally jumped off the couch and ran over to her.  
  
"Any trouble coming in?" he asked kissing Ginny lightly on the cheek.  
  
"None at all."  
  
The two of them rested themselves on one of the couches in the common room, filling eachother in about the events that day, since they didn't have any classes together except for potions with Professor Snape. But as the time flew by, one by one, the students of the Slytherin house came strolling in. Though their high spirits came crashing when they laid their eyes upon Ginny.  
  
"Keep Gryffindors out of our common room, Malfoy."  
  
"Whoever I bring in here, is absolutely none of your damn business,"Draco shot back with a superior look that he was so used to.  
  
"Whatever are you going to do if it is my business, as a part of Slytherin house?" The student challenged Draco.  
  
Draco was about to make a comment when another student appeared and said, "Be careful. Or his 'father' might put yours out of business."  
  
The two students fell on the floor laughing and Draco's face was red with fury. His father had died the previous year, and he was still not used to the fact. He'll never be. Ginny couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Shut the hell up about Draco! I'm sure you two wouldn't like it if I made rude comments your father."  
  
"Oh, look at this. Malfoy, you got yourself a nice girlfriend."  
  
"Go to hell," Draco sneered.  
  
"After you," said the student.  
  
"What is going on here?" An eerie sounding voice came from behind them and the voice revealed itself to be Snape, head of Slytherin House. He glanced at each student in the common room and came to Ginny. "And what exactly are you doing here Miss Weasley?"  
  
"I.er.just."  
  
"I brought her here professor" Draco cut in.  
  
Ginny shot him a 'what-are-you-doing' sort of look, and he just shrugged. Snape stood there silently stroking his black sleek robe staring blankly at Draco.  
  
"You? Mr. Malfoy? I must say I am highly disappointed."  
  
"I'm sorry sir."  
  
"Yes I bet you are Mr. Malfoy. You do know this misjudgment will lead to detention?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Miss Weasley and yourself will meet me in the Potions classroom tomorrow at 6 o'clock sharp. Being late will lead to a elongated detention, of course. Miss Weasley, I would like you to leave this scope at once."  
  
Obediently, Ginny left the room followed by Snape, and left Draco with snickering peers. But as Ginny walked into her own common room in the Gryffindor Tower, and as Draco got himself ready for bed, they both couldn't help but.look forward to their detention. 


	2. Detention

Not wanting to be late for her detention, Ginny rushed to the Potions classroom. To her surprise, Draco was standing outside the classroom, looking rather calm.  
  
"Draco..what are you.."  
  
"Just wanting to be late."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't he say being behind schedule means more detention?"  
  
"Well..yes.."  
  
Draco pulled Ginny towards him and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "Which means I get to stay with you for a longer time." Draco kissed her lightly and checked his pocket watch. "6:04..perfect."  
  
As they had predicted, Snape lengthened their detention 30 more minutes. Their task was to go outside and clean up all the leaves that had fallen, 'without using magic.' The weather was carrying winds quite blustery, and Ginny wrinkled her nose as she stepped out into the bitter climate. Draco noticed Ginny's lips turning blue.  
  
"Here..put this on." He took off his cloak and placed in on her shoulders.  
  
"But.."  
  
"No 'but's. I don't want you getting sick. Although if we don't hurry, I think we will get sick, both of us." He handed Ginny a rake, a supply Snape had told Filch to give them. Ginny looked over it and raised her eyebrows. But she went on raking leaves into a pile, and so did Draco. After a good 2 hours they were done. With beads of perspiration on their foreheads they came back into the inviting walls of Hogwarts. Snape was waiting for them eyeing them with his piercing glances.  
  
"Done already?" He asked in a suspicious tone.  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Very well then. Go on."  
  
With a sigh of relief Ginny and Draco retreated upstairs on the moving staircases. Ginny felt Draco's arm wrap around her waist.  
  
"Do you want to stop by?" he asked with a sly grin.  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Malfoy. Not tonight."  
  
"Well..alright. But only this time."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As he kissed her, on the other side of the floor, Harry was staring at her with a deep frown. Coming towards the Gryffindor Tower, Ginny stopped walking and looked up at Harry who was blocking her way. She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Furiously, he asked, "What were you doing with Malfoy all this time?!"  
  
"Harry, please, I'm tired. We had detention."  
  
"Detention? Why would a girl like you get detention?"  
  
"Because..Snape saw me in the Slytherin common room." "Wh-what? Gin.."  
  
"Harry, you know we're going out. Good night."  
  
He watched Ginny rush past him and walk into the Girl's Dormitory. Tears welled up in his eyes and the irate look disappeared.. "But I love you Ginny." He whispered, the sound of his voice mixing in with thin air. 


	3. Caught

#3  
  
Not knowing anything about Harry's feelings.Ginny rushed into the girls' dormitory and literally fell into her bed.She thought no one had noticed her coming in. Apparently, Hermione had..and she whispered "Ginny?" as she sat on her bed rubbing her eyes back into focus.  
  
"Yea it's me." Ginny replied, feeling tired and cranky.  
  
"Where have you been? It's quite late."  
  
'Ugh..Hermione and her rule talk again,' Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"I was at detention with Draco."  
  
Suddenly Hermione's eyes became so large Ginny thought they might pop out.  
  
"De.Detention?! Ginny what were you thinking!! Don't tell me you got in trouble with Professor Snape.. You didn't...right?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Hermione," Ginny shot back sarcastically. "But I DID get in trouble with Snape. And if you're going to say anything about Draco, shut up because I don't want to hear about your rules about the Malfoys. Is that clear? Now let me go to bed before I wake up too late for McGonagall's class. Good NIGHT!" She gave Hermione a long glare and dug underneath the covers of her bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Draco was waiting outside of the Great Hall. Ginny gave him a sweet smile and kissed him lightly on his cheek. But before she could ask him to go in, he already had his arms around her like the night before.  
  
"Draco." Ginny whispered sheepishly as Draco brushed her cheek with a kiss.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is in front of the Great Hall! What if McGonagall sees us?"  
  
"She won't...and if she does, that means detention for the both of us doesn't it?"  
  
"Well...."  
  
"And what exactly are the two of you doing?????"  
  
"Shit.." Draco said under his breath.  
  
"I told you.." Ginny wrinkled her forehead and turned herself around. There stood Professor McGonagall in her dark green gown and pointed hat looking practically through her. Ginny looked away to avoid the unsympathetic eyes that made everyone feel guilty.  
  
"Miss Weasley, may I ask what you and Mr. Malfoy were doing outside the Great Hall when you are supposed to be eating your own breakfast?"  
  
"I er- was...well you see, Draco and I were just..just..."  
  
Before she could prolong anymore, McGonagall cut her off and said shortly. "Detention today for the two of you at 7 o'clock."  
  
"Yes..Professor.."  
  
Draco smirked.. 


	4. The task

#4  
  
"I can't believer you're actually enjoying detention!" Ginny nearly shouted at Draco.  
  
"That's because I'm with you." Draco said shortly, which took the angry look off of Ginny's face.  
  
They were standing outside McGonagall's room, waiting for her to inform them about their detention and what their task would be.  
  
"Two detentions in two days.." muttered Ginny.casting sideway glances at Draco, who seemed relaxed as always. Though his father passed away, that didn't mean his huge fortune at Gringotts Bank was gone. As a matter of fact, it was perfectly safe at Gringotts under the name: Draco Malfoy. Ginny couldn't help but notice...Draco was still walking around Hogwarts (well, Slytherin House at least) like he owned it. Unfortunately, Ginny was the only student in Hogwarts that believed Draco was a nice person.  
  
"Shhh..there's McGonagall.."  
  
"Well, you two. From what I've heard from Professor Snape, you have a detention yesterday..."  
  
Ginny closed her eyes shut. 'Come on, just tell us what we have to do...'  
  
"Your task is, go into the Forbidden Forest to search for unicorn blood."  
  
"..!!" Even Draco seemed surprised at that one.  
  
"Anything the matter Mr. Malfoy?" asked McGonagall noticing the shocked look on Draco's face.  
  
"We,well..Professor..er.isn't it.a bit.dangerous.out in the forest?" "Is it?"  
  
"....."  
  
Leaving the two speechless, McGonagall retreated to her office.  
  
"Come on," Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and went out to Hagrid's hut..knocking furiously on the door.  
  
"Yes,yes..who is it?" The friendly gamekeeper of Hogwarts greeted them as he opened the door.  
  
"We're supposed to go into the Forbidden Forest.to look for.unicorn blood?"  
  
"Ah, Professor McGonagall told me about that one, here's a pail, you'll need evidence or the Professor won't believe that you two found 'em.." Draco rolled his eyes as he took the pail from the giant's hands.  
  
"What if we don't find any of this..stuff?" said Ginny, with a bit of fear.  
  
"I don't know 'bout that one.but all I know.be careful out there.you don't know what you'll find..." 


	5. Lost

#5  
  
"This is scary, I can't take it.." Ginny's nails dug into Draco's arm..  
  
"It'll be all over if we find unicorn blood.just keep an eye out for it.."  
  
"What.exactly does it look like?"  
  
"I don't know..I saw it once when I had detention out here with Potter, Granger, and your brother.it was.sliver.it was gross I tell you."  
  
Ginny wrinkled her forehead. She moved herself closer to Draco, and he put is arm protectively around her. As they walked through the forest with nothing but a lantern to guide them, they heard in a distance, sounds they could not identify.  
  
"What.what was that?!"  
  
"I.I...don't.stay close Ginny."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
They lost track how much further they walked.feeling lost..in a place that had no real way out.After a few more moments Draco felt emptiness by his side.  
  
"Ginny?" he looked around.No Ginny. Panic passed through his mind. "Ginny, where are you?!" Calling out her name, he turned back the other way, practically running through the dark woods.  
  
  
  
Back at the Gryffindor common room, Harry was pacing the room, enough to make Ron and Hermione nauseas.  
  
"Harry, will you please stop it?"  
  
"What is the matter?"  
  
"Ginny.where is she?" Harry replied without looking up.  
  
"Oh, Harry come on. She's probably alright.besides, where could she be at this hour except inside Hogwarts?"  
  
"Ron's right. Calm yourself down Harry. Honestly.."  
  
"You guys are right.I..I'm sorry." Harry sat himself down on the couch and concentrated on watching Ron and Hermione play chess. Then Draco came rushing in.  
  
"You guys need to help me..!"  
  
"What are you doing in here Malfoy?" Harry growled.  
  
"That's not important now Potter! Ginny's lost.!"  
  
"Ginny's..what?!" 


	6. I love Draco and that's that

#6  
  
Now Ron and Hermione had jumped out of their seats also.  
  
"Malfoy.what are you talking about?!"  
  
"Ginny and I were out on detention.."  
  
"Again?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up, Granger. And we were supposed to look for unicorn blood. The next thing I knew, she wasn't standing by me anymore. I need to find her! You three aren't my friends, but you're Ginny's. Help me, please."  
  
"Alright, I'll go." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him outside.  
  
  
  
The four of them ran towards the forest.  
  
"We have to split up."  
  
"I'll go with Hermione." Ron said almost out of breath..  
  
"We'll go separately." Draco said eyeing Harry.  
  
"That's fine with me. Meet back here in 20 minutes. If you find Ginny bring her here!"  
  
So began the search through the forest, with the moon over them. Draco went the same path they had taken before. Then he noticed silvery liquid on the damp surface. '.unicorn.blood?' And it was what he assumed. He followed the tiny puddles of unicorn blood and came to a dead end. "Where are you Ginny." Draco whispered..That was when he heard it. A faint sound.sounded like..sobbing. 'Ginny?'  
  
"Ginny!?"  
  
"Draco?" came a muffled reply. Draco tore through the bushes, letting his shiny cloak get ripped and soiled. Soon he saw the silhouette of a girl.  
  
"Ginny.." He pulled Ginny up from the ground and hugged her, like he was never going to let her go. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Through sobs Ginny whispered. "It's okay..I knew you were going to find me." She gave him a weak smile. "I..was following the unicorn blood..and then..I don't know what happened..I"  
  
"Shh.it's alright now..come on..we better get out of here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you find her?" Harry, Hermione and Ron had come back to the uncanny entrance of the forest.  
  
"No luck.."  
  
"Where the hell is she?!"  
  
"She's right here."  
  
The three turned their heads toward the voice.it was Draco. And behind him was Ginny. Harry gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Gin, what happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry if I troubled you.I got lost and.well, Draco found me^-^"  
  
".....Good job, Malfoy..thanks."  
  
"Hey, she's my girlfriend."  
  
Harry winced at that. 'Ginny.Malfoy's girlfriend...Draco.' He gave his head a shake trying to erase those thoughts..  
  
"Well, I should get back to the common room. Good night, Ginny." Draco kissed Ginny, and Ron turned away. Harry focused on a rock on the grass, and Hermione just stared too shocked to speak.  
  
"That was kind of.horrible, but a nice experience." Ginny said cheerfully.  
  
Ron screamed. "A GOOD EXPERIENCE? WHAT, NOW YOU WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK?!?!?"  
  
"Ron! Keep it down!" said Hermione, poking his arm.  
  
"Let go, Hermione. You listen to me, Virginia Weasley. No more "detention" with Malfoy. Understand? Do you have any idea what mum and especially dad would say?! Think for once, Ginny!"  
  
He left the group, fast walking furiously, and disappeared into the castle. Ginny glared after him.  
  
"Well, I don't give a damn what he says."  
  
"Gin." Harry started.But Ginny cut him off.  
  
"I love Draco.and that's that.." 


	7. Obstacles

From me!!!- Sorry I didn't post earlier. I came down with the flu -_-; But now I'm better ^-^. I hope you guys like the story. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
#7  
  
Harry couldn't hold himself any longer. "Do you honestly think Draco will love you forever?! I don't think so, Ginny. Think of the past! Think about how the Malfoys and Weasleys hate eachother. It's in your family line, Gin. You...you just can't help it. It will happen. I just know."  
  
"Harry." Ginny began. "Just because you're the 'great' Harry Potter and everyone looks up to you, doesn't mean you know everything. And you don't. Draco will love me, and I'll love him. Nothing can come between us even our own parents. We love eachother, Harry. That's all that matters. Our feelings."  
  
With that she walked off the grounds, into the walls of Hogwarts, leaving Harry, standing uncomfortably with Hermione.  
  
"Harry.." Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"I....just want to be alone right now. Sorry, Hermione."  
  
"....I understand."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny walked tiredly into her room and found Draco sitting on top of her bed.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing here? How'd you get in?"  
  
"Oh, I have my ways." Draco replied smugly.  
  
"You're so unpredictable, you know that?"  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to her, and whispered in her ear. "Isn't that what you like about me?"  
  
Ginny grinned. "Yes.. But I can't believe you got in here."  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked open, revealing Hermione, too shocked to speak.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "What now, Granger?"  
  
"Get out of here, Malfoy." She glued her gaze on Ginny. "Ginny Weasley, do you know how much you hurt Harry by going out with his worst enemy? Never mind, forget the fact they're enemies. He loves you, Ginny. Don't you know that?"  
  
"Tell him thanks, Hermione. I'm happy he loves me, but as I said before, I love Draco."  
  
"How can you love that bastard?!!" Hermione screamed. Ginny's expression showed fury. Before she could stop herself, she raised her arm and her hand went across Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare say that again, Hermione. Or I'll seriously hurt you."  
  
"And I'll hurt you Ginny, if you do that one more time." Said a voice behind them. Ginny turned around and came face to face with her brother. Ron put his arm around Hermione and shot Ginny a menacing look.  
  
"If this is what you're becoming, after going out with Malfoy, then Ginny Weasley..I don't know how to deal with you anymore. You've changed so much."  
  
"Whatever, Ron. You're just too worried."  
  
"Me? Oh, wait until mum and dad here's about this."  
  
Draco paced over and grabbed Ginny's arm. "Let's go, Ginny. Sorry, Ron. Ginny's gone through a lot today already. You can lecture her tomorrow." He led her out of the Gryffindor common room and out into the library. It was dark inside, but they found their way around. Ginny sat on the floor with her face in her knees, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Draco, I miss Ron so much. He..used to always be by my side. And now, it's all about Hermione. I guess I'm jealous."  
  
Draco smiled weakly. "Don't worry Ginny. He'll always be your brother, and he'll always be there. It's just me. I'm sorry I'm causing you trouble. But I'll promise you this. I'll always be there. I'll always be there to help you...I love you Ginny." He let her rest her head on his shoulder, as her almost silent sobbing filled the dark library.  
  
* * *  
  
~REVIEWS!! REVIEWS!! (hehe)~ 


	8. Divination

#8  
  
Ginny avoided Harry and his friend for the rest of the week. Whenever Draco and Ginny walked down the hallway together hand in hand, there would be whispering from every corner about the two of them. How they shouldn't be dating because of the Malfoy-Weasley history. And about how Ginny can put up with Draco. Of course Ginny gave them an evil look as she passed by.....  
  
When Draco had started to be kind to her and showing signs that he liked her, Ginny wondered if it was all a joke. A bet. But when Draco confessed his love, she could see it in his eyes. The gray eyes that had gone from dirty looks to loving stares. She just knew, that he loved her...as much as she loved him.  
  
Sometimes in class, they would forget where they are....Draco would whisper hilarious things to her, and Ginny had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Teachers often caught them, however, and all Draco ever did was to sit there with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face, looking at the teacher saying that he wasn't afraid of whatever punishment was in store for him. Because every time he HAD a punishment, it would be with Ginny.  
  
That day, as Ginny was going through the crowd in the hallway, trying to get to divination Professor Trelawney and started to have fun predicting her future as well as Harry's, and Ginny had to admit. It was annoying. She walked into the musty classroom, 30 seconds before class started. Running to grab her seat in front of Draco's, she accidently knocked over the books on Harrys' desk.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry." Ginny clumsily put the books back on his desk.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
As soon as Ginny sat in her seat, Trelawney stared at her with deep despondency in her eyes. "Ginny, I have just seen your future. And I'm afraid, it's not pleasant."  
  
"Is that so, Professor?" She stared at Professor Trelawney and sighed. Another conjecture.. Everyday it would be different. Trelawney would come up with bizarre prophecies such as, "You'll experience a terrible, traumatic event, dear. Do watch out." Draco laughed under his breath behind her.  
  
"I'm telling you, Gin. That stuff Trelawney....it's all shit."  
  
"I know, really.she's one possessed witch."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I really can't wait for her next prediction."  
  
Draco laughed, "I think you're more sarcastic than I am.."  
  
"Haha, you think? I guess it's possible." 


	9. Draco's Behavior

#9 Divination ended, however, and as soon as Ginny was outside the classroom, she ran down from the tower and into the hallway. It took her awhile to get to Hagrid's hut for her next class: Care for Magical Creatures. Before he changed personalities, Draco (she had to admit) was a jerk. Okay, not just a jerk. More like an asshole. Always making a harsh comment or two. He always criticized Hagrid, but when Ginny said she would break up with him if he ever did that again, he stopped immediately. Though it was hard to believe, she thought they were actually becoming friends...  
  
  
  
"Hello Hagrid." Ginny said pleasantly to Hagrid, who was holding a dragon egg.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny, what are you up to?,"  
  
"Nothing much, actually. Apparently, Professor Trelawney made one of predictions again. She says she sees the future, or so she says. Does she really see it all, Hagrid?"  
  
"Nah, y'er future is up to you, Ginny. No one can interfere with that."  
  
"Right,^-^. So, how's Draco been treating you?"  
  
"Oh, that fell'er is been to me. No need to worry about y'er boyfriend."  
  
Ginny blushed a little at that, but she smiled brightly. Soon, the students came out onto the grounds in front of the hut, gathering around Hagrid.  
  
"Why'd you rush off like that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I just had to ask him about your behavior."  
  
"My..behavior?"  
  
"And he says you're a nice fellow."  
  
"Now that's something, isn't it?"  
  
Draco laughed and Ginny kissed him on his cheek. "Yes it is.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Ginny was returning to the common room that night, Harry suddenly came out from the shadows.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here? You scared be half to death!"  
  
"Sorry.I just, have to talk to you."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
--------------------------------------------------- REVIEWS!REVIEWS!^_^ 


	10. A little night stroll

#10  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That..your friends are turning against you because of me"  
  
"My friends? That's funny, Harry. I thought they were your friends."  
  
"Ginny, Ron and Hermione are just trying to help."  
  
"Help? How would they ever help me? With what?!"  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. "Don't you get it? Can't you stop being sarcastic for one minute?"  
  
"I don't see why you bother talking to me at all then!!!"  
  
With that Ginny rushed up to her dormitories, only to see Hermione standing there giving her the death glare.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"My problem is you, Ginny Weasley. You're getting bad influence from Malfoy. Ron and I told you not to be around him, but you didn't listen did you? Now look at you. You lost Harry. He actually loved you Ginny. And you just spat your dirty words in his face! Do you actually think Draco's going to be with you all the time? I surely don't think so. He's a Malfoy. Malfoys and Weasleys don't match!"  
  
"Oh, that's what you think, is it? Well Weasleys and Grangers don't combine either."  
  
"Is that so? Whatever is the reason?"  
  
"Because normal wizards and mudblood bitches don't match!"  
  
Though as soon as the words passed through Ginny's mouth, she regretted it. But she absolutely hated Hermione for always telling her what to do, and judging Draco without even getting to know him. Nobody knew his real personality. Nobody believed he could be sweet and could give so much love. But everyone, thought he was nothing but another cold-hearted, sneering Malfoy.  
  
She turned and ran out the door of the girls' dormitories and rushed down the stairs. As she walked outside, the biting winter winds stung at her face. She knew it from countless reminding that she would get detention (or worse if she got caught by Snape), if she was found anywhere in the castle or outside after curfew. But she didn't care. Things were too bad to get worse anyway.  
  
Suddenly Ginny stopped dead in her tracks. She concentrated on the noise that had stopped her. Yes, it was rustling. Afraid that it might be Filch the caretaker on his night watch, she ran back to the castle......but as she turned on a corner, she collided with someone and fell backgrounds onto the icy grounds.  
  
"Ginny?!"  
  
"Draco?? What are you doing up?"  
  
"And what are you doing? Are you alright?"  
  
Ginny shrieked in pain as Draco tried to help her up by pulling her hand. So he just decided to carry her in his arms instead.  
  
"What were you doing outside?" Ginny asked as the pain in her back slowly began to fade away.  
  
"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep. Besides, with Goyle's snoring, you'd never get any sleep." "Weren't you afraid of getting detention?"  
  
"Actually....I wasn't. Just had a feeling you'd be out here too. And detention with and without you makes all the difference."  
  
"Well, I think we've had enough already."  
  
"Haha, yea. So what's been going on with you? Why were you out there?"  
  
"I had another fight with Hermione."  
  
"With Granger? 4 years and she hasn't lost any of her stubbornness."  
  
"Ha, she sure hasn't. I called her something horrible?"  
  
"My innocent princess actually said harsh words?"  
  
Ginny laughed at what Draco called her, "As if I'm that innocent"  
  
"So what did you say?"  
  
"I called her a mudblood bitch."  
  
"Well Ginny. You're ready to be a Malfoy."  
  
"Oh, shut up. Let me down. I should be going back now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Draco let Ginny down on her feet and kissed her lightly. "Goodnight, my sweet princess." 


	11. Love fortunes with tea leaves

#11  
  
By the next morning, all the stony ice outside had turned into slush. All the students groaned as they walked through the disgusting combination of mud and slow to get to their classes. Ginny was one of them. But as she was about the step into the slush, someone arrived in the nick of time to save her.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Hate the snow?"  
  
"You mean slush. It's gross."  
  
"Here."  
  
Before Ginny could have any reactions, Draco picked her up in his arms like the day before and walked across the dewy grounds. Numerous students turned in their direction, whispering among each other. Obviously it grabbed the students' attention. Nobody necessarily thought that Red and Green at Hogwarts ever got along.  
  
"Draco, stop."  
  
"What? I'm just doing some service for my girlfriend, here."  
  
Ginny put her hands on her cheeks to cover her face that was turning bright red. But Draco (balancing Ginny on one arm) took other hand to remove Ginny's hands off her face.  
  
"Don't cover it. You look cute like that."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"No, you do. Serious."  
  
When they reached their first class, Transfiguration, they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione already putting out their supplies for that day's lesson. Ron turned around and gave them a cold stare. Draco, still holding Ginny, stared straight back with his cold Malfoy stare with the signature smirk playing on his lips. When Harry turned around he Draco letting Ginny down on a seat and whispering something in her ear, and also saw Ginny giggling and playfully hitting his arm. He sighed and concentrated on his work once again. A tear rolled down his cheek but he quickly brushed it away.............  
Ginny yawned as Professor Trelawney explained how to tell your love fortune by watching Saturn and its alignment with Pluto through tea leaves. Since they were getting ready for a final exam before Christmas, they were reviewing things dating to back to their 2nd year at Hogwarts. Draco could not help himself but yawn also.  
  
"Now class, please look into your tea leaves and you'll see the person you admire. Always remember to write down your observations. You may begin."  
  
"I wonder who I'll see in my cup." Draco said jokingly.  
  
"Who? Pansy?" Ginny said playfully.  
  
"Oh, please. You can't be that clueless, Ginny."  
  
"Hmm.....Well, I'm wondering who I'll see in my cup."  
  
"Let's see. A certain blonde haired someone?"  
  
Ginny stared into her cup. As she predicted she saw Draco smirking back at her. She replied, "Well, I do see someone with the Malfoy signature smile."  
  
"Haha. And I see someone with flaming red hair."  
  
"That does sound familiar."  
As Ginny and Draco joked around with their tea leaves, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the other side watching their cups. Harry sighed as he saw Ginny smiling back at him. Ron and Hermione were busy comparing their cups, obviously having seen themselves.  
  
"You alright, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Did you....see Ginny?"  
  
"Yup, I guess Saturn and Pluto are in alignment."  
  
"Harry, forget about her."  
  
"I can't." "Yes, you can. I mean, look in the hallway when you go from class to class. There is a fanclub following you Harry! Don't be worrying about some girl. She's my sister but I think she's being unreasonable."  
  
"Well you know, Ron. It's not that easy to forget a person when you love them."  
Awwwww.now I feel sorry for Harry.T_T REVIEWS PLEASE!!! SRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! 


End file.
